Meta Mechanics
Dice Mechanics Low is Good Rolls *All skill tests, including hidden Luck, Loyalty and Betrayal tests. *Low is Good rolls -always- use the Degrees of Success and Degrees of Failure mechanics from DH/RT/OW High is Good Rolls *Perils of the Warp *Loot and Random Encounter rolls generally fall under this, but this is NOT always true. Armsmen Mechanics Repair The sword and shield of any voidship crew, military and pirate vessels alike tend to carry dedicated teams of armsmen along with pressing crew into a form of militia during boarding actions. A good complement of armsmen will minimize casualties among their own crew by rushing to the fiercest battles, allowing their allies to act in a less deadly supporting role or even regroup from a minor rout. Company Size Armsmen are typically maintained in companies of 300, 600 or more rarely larger numbers. bonus/penalties for different units? Boarding Actions Each company tests against its Skill every round, before either ship's boarding roll is made. If the test is passed, the company inflicts -10 to the enemy's boarding roll as they sew confusion and death. For every 2 Degrees of Success, a company inflicts 1d4 points of damage to the Crew and Morale % upon an enemy Armsman Company. If the enemy has no Armsman Companies (Or they've been wiped out!) inflict 1 point of damage against the enemy ship's Crew and Morale directly. Casualties For every round of combat an armsman company fights during a boarding, it receives 1d10 damage to it's Crew %. If a company passes it's skill test by 3 or more DoS, this roll is reduced to 1d5. If the test is failed by 3 or more DoF, however, the roll increases to 1d20. In the event of 6 or more DoF, the roll is 2d10. Recovery Empty Equipment Alert Level to left Boarding Mechanics Rogue Trader During a Boarding Action, one character from each ship involved (whoever is leading the ship's warriors) makes an opposed Command Test. The ship with the larger Crew Population value will receive a +10 bonus to it's characters Command Test for every full 10 points difference in Crew Population between the two ships. The ship with the higher remaining Hull Integrity provides a +10 bonus to its character's Command Test for every full 10 points difference in Crew Population between the two ships. Each ship's turret rating also provides +10 for each point of strength. For each degree the winner wins by, he may choose to inflict one of the following options on his opponent. The loser may either suffer 1d5 Crew Population and 1d5 Morale damage (representing the crew cutting through the enemy), or 1 point of Hull Integrity damage (representing the crew setting charges and doing as much damage as possible). Damage to Hull Integrity will also result in damage to Crew Population and Morale as normal. The ship that has lost the opposed Command Test must then roll a d100 and compare it to their current Morale. If they roll an equal or lower number than their Morale, their crew continues to fight. During the next Strategic Turn, both ships will make opposed Command Tests again. If, however, the losing ship rolls higher than their current Morale, their crew routes and surrenders to their captors. Exploration Mechanics During exploration your ship will remain at it's current location it will actually move around the edge of a system if located within one and use everything from passive augur readings to actual telescopes to survey the surrounding void for nearby star systems. Each scan requires 1 week to complete, so watch your supply reserves! All Scan tests are against Navigate-Stellar + Scholastic Lore - Astromancy. Scanning Options *360° Scan - Highest penalty to search, but all-around search. *180° Scan - Lesser penalty *90° Scan - Minor penalty *45° Scan - No penalty *22.5° Scan - Minor bonus Arc Options You may base your arcs either centered or between any of the points in the image. Bonuses/Penalties/Auto-fail Bonuses are often in the form of equipment used, character skills, system traffic, and distance from systems. For example, Passive Augurs on your ship grant the ship's detection bonus to scans. If a system has been seeing heavy traffic for a long enough period of time, you may spot drive flares from ships in addition to the star's light. Penalties are often in the form of a system's features or location. For example, an anomolous star that burns a deep purple and very distant will be more difficult to detect than a system with a bright, vibrant star. Systems in a nebula are more difficult to detect, as well. Auto-fail only occurs when your search area is empty of star systems. Category:Meta Category:Mechanics Category:Exploration